


Y al final, todos pueden sentir miseria y debilidad en algún momento…

by Hanabi_Angel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabi_Angel/pseuds/Hanabi_Angel
Summary: Yamamoto era blanco, Gokudera el negro, la vida se encargaría de mostrarles que no todos son de un mismo color. Y que los sentimientos, como los colores, pueden degradarse en algo nuevo.





	Y al final, todos pueden sentir miseria y debilidad en algún momento…

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a @DamucoChan por su cumpleaños.

Yamamoto era el tipo de sonrisa eterna y risa fácil. Gokudera era del tipo lobo solitario, rebelde, queriendo con su mirada apartar al resto. Ambos hipócritas. Uno queriendo escapar de la vida porque un obstáculo se cruzó en su camino, el otro escapando porque la verdad le rompió el corazón, temiéndole al amor.

 

El destino gusta de dar enseñanzas a este tipo de personas, como un niño riéndose de una verdad tan simple.

 

“El mundo no es color rosa, Yamamoto”, decía la vida, abriéndole los ojos a un juego no tan simple, donde las preocupaciones ya no eran si podrías o no practicar tu deporte. Aquí preguntas si tus amigos lograran sobrevivir un día más y en qué momento había pensado que su vida estaba bajo sus manos. Y aprendes el arte de la espada… Y la vida pregunta _“¿Seguirás riendo después de esto? ¿Seguirás sonriendo luego de saber la verdad?”_

 

“Por la gente que amo, sonreiré. Por la gente que amo, protegeré. Por la gente que amo, seguiré siendo la lluvia que lava sus penas.”

 

“El mundo no es solo blanco negro, Gokudera”, le decía la vida a un chico nacido bajo un legado de oscuridad, donde terminar vidas parecía la enseñanza a tomar. A un chico cuya verdad le pareció más nauseabunda que los charcos de sangre bajo los pies de todos. Y la vida arremetía con fuerza: _“Tu vida no vale más que la mía”_ _“Si sigues como eres, jamás podrás ser lo que tanto deseas”_

 

“Si tu mueres idiota, el décimo estaría triste… No sonrías solo porque te ofrezco mi mano, ya que, después del decimo, fuiste tú el que siempre me la ofreció…”

 

Yamamoto es del tipo de sonrisa eterna y risa fácil, era una lluvia que calmaba tormentas desenfocadas.

 

Gokudera es del tipo explosivo que cubrirá la retaguardia y hará siempre lo mejor por su familia, sacrificaría su propia vida por ello, pero ya no es por lo que pelea.

 

Habían sido del tipo que más discordia se provocaba entre ellos. Del gusto del destino por unir almas tan de sincronizadas. Porque ambos habían sido unos hipócritas.

 

“No necesito tu ayuda, idiota”

 

“De todos modos te la daré, Gokudera”

 

“Gracias, Gokudera”

 

“Solo lo hice por el Décimo, beisbolista  idiota”

 

Y la vida reía con su travesura interminable, porque enseñar lecciones no pedidas, duras, tristes, con un ligero toque a cielo despejado, era lo que había prometido al destino.


End file.
